


It's a Winchester's Life

by Rain_a_little_rocksalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Car Troubles, Christmas, Cooking, F/M, Family, Freeform, Kansas, Lebanon, Presents, Sibling Relationship, Snow, Team Free Will, festive, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_a_little_rocksalt/pseuds/Rain_a_little_rocksalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the boys gone on a hunt and a week left until Christmas, you, the reader, decide to get a bit festive and go out and buy decorations for the bunker. Everything has to be perfect, but lets face it, when do things ever work out fine with the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jingle Bells & Shotgun Shells

**Author's Note:**

> The reader's relationship with the Winchesters is more of a sibling-relationship but may turn into something more with Sam later on. This is my first post so I hope you like it! I'll try my best to post new chapters regularly.  
> *This takes place sometime after season 7. If you aren't caught up, there's a spoiler in the first paragraph*

Sam and Dean were out investigating a case. They figured it was some sort of pagan god and said it was one of their easier hunts. They told you to stay put and that they’d be back after the weekend. In the meantime, you had the bunker to yourself and a lot of time to kill. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust you or think you were incapable of hunting. On the contrary; you had taken down a vamps nest (almost) by yourself when they found you. You didn’t like hunting solo so you had called Bobby before you went in, to send back-up. Low and behold the legendary Winchesters came just in time and saved you from becoming a mid-night snack. You and the youngest brother hit it off pretty quick and you stayed in touch with them for a while. You even checked in with them after Bobby’s death which was devastating for everyone. They returned the favour when your dad and only living relative died so they offered you a place to stay until you got back on your feet. They did a lot for you and for that you were grateful. You did whatever you could to help out until you found a place of your own. This is why you decided to stay behind; to spice up the bunker and get into the holiday spirit.  
Christmas was your favourite time of year and you didn’t mind the tedious task of decorating and cooking and wrapping gifts because in the end it was worth seeing your dad happy. This was your first Christmas without him and you weren’t going to spend it gambling in a bar to the tune of “Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer”. Even if that’s how the Winchesters would spend it, you would take this golden opportunity to deck the halls of the bunker and make sure all of you would have a merry Christmas.  
With 7 days left until Christmas and 3 until the brothers came back, you had enough time to make everything perfect. You wrote up a shopping list, grabbed your keys and made your way to the bunker’s garage. You put the keys in the ignition of your 2012 Kia Optima and made your way down the road into the town of Lebanon, Kansas. A few miles out, you pulled into the parking lot of a Gas ‘n Sip. You eyed the flashing “E” on your dashboard and hated the thought of waiting for a tow truck during the holidays, so you filled up the tank and made your way into the convenient store to pay. Inside, you eyed the shelves of cheap decorations but decided you’d get them all at the nicer stores another 5 miles out. As the clerk pulled up your total, you noticed that only your little white car and a large grey truck were the only ones in the parking lot and made you realize it was getting late; the stores would be closing soon. You paid for the gas and got in your car, pulling out of the drive. Not 5 minutes later you heard a sputter from your car and watched as it came to a stop in the middle of the road.  
“Seriously?” you said. You checked your gas gauge and it still signalled full so you turned on your hazards, got out of the car and pulled up the hood. The light of the fading sun casted an orange glow on the contents of the vehicle and you scanned around for anything odd. Dean had shown you the basics of car mechanics- or tried to anyways. When it came to cars, you were useless. You did, however, notice a little black box in the top corner with a red switch on it that you hadn’t noticed before. You pulled out your cell and debated on whether you should call Dean. They did advise you not to go out on your own but you couldn’t wait here. The last bit of light was starting to sink into the land, letting darkness take its place. You saw a truck coming up from behind, its headlights casting an eerie shadow onto your car.  
“Maybe you can help,” you muttered, pocketing your phone. You waited, waving your hands to get the truck drivers attention. It was the same truck from the gas station, you noticed as it came closer. You watched as it neared you and then proceeded to pass you and continue on the long stretch of road.  
“Really? Come on?” you shouted after the truck. Cursing, you pulled out your phone and speed dialled Dean.  
“Hello?” Dean said, the rev of the Impala’s engine audible in the background.  
“Dean, hey it’s (Y/N). I uh, I’m having car troubles,” you said.  
“Car troubles? What, you wanted to go out for an evening drive? Did the 10 million books back at the bunker get a little boring?” he asked sarcastically.  
“Well it’s just,” you searched for an excuse, “It’s that time of the month and I need-“  
“Say no more,” Dean said, cutting you off, “What’s the problem?”  
You explained what happened, how you had just left the gas station when your car stopped and that you had the hood open and were wondering about the black little box.  
“Crap,” he muttered, “(Y/N), you have to get out of there. It’s a kill switch. Someone planted it there and used a remote to activate it. Somebody has you right where they want you.” Your heart felt like it sunk right through the ground. You just had to call the Winchesters and get them worried about you. And you had to go out and put yourself in this situation for friggin Christmas decorations. You did a 360⁰, scanning the area around you but couldn’t see a soul.  
“There’s no one here,” you said quietly. Then you realized the only time someone could’ve panted the switch was at the gas station. The only other one there was the same truck that just passed you moments ago.  
“(Y/N) just go back to the Gas ‘n Sip,” Sam piped in. You ignored the butterflies in your stomach when you heard his voice. Focus.  
“Sam, she can’t. Walking back will make her more vulnerable. You’ll get tired and you’ll be right out in the open,” Dean said to you.  
“But she can’t just stay there, she-“  
“Dammit Sam, pay attention to the road,” Dean yelled. You heard tires squeal and then Dean muttering something about precious cargo. You rolled your eyes, leaning your back against the front of your car.  
“Just, don’t worry about me,” you told them, “I’ll think of something. Just finish up your gig and I’ll finish mine.”  
“But what if you can’t handle it? You don’t know how many there’ll be (Y/N), hell, we don’t even know who or what it is or what they want with you. If something serious happens to you and we can’t be there…” Sam trailed off.  
“Sam, I’ll be fine,” you said as reassuringly as you could, “I’ll call you when I’m done kicking ass. Be careful out there.” You hung up before either of them could argue. You set your phone on top of your car and cranked Queen’s Another One Bites the Dust up to full volume. You opened the trunk of your car and, reaching into the back compartment, pulled out a knife and a ’45 pistol. You stared at them, the last little bit of light fading away and you smiled. Whatever’s coming is going to get one hell of a fight.


	2. Demon Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Sam's wishes for you to run, you decide to hold your own against whatever was coming. When they arrive, you find that they have no use for you except as a road map to the Winchesters. You don't go the easy way and amidst the action, you are accompanied by a friend.

The moonlight reflecting off the grey truck made it a white beacon on a black canvas of stars as it travelled towards you, spitting gravel in its wake. It was a clear evening, not a single cloud in the sky. It would’ve been peaceful if it wasn’t for the potential threat for your life and the adrenaline pumping through your bloodstream. Your heart pounded as you stood up to face the oncoming vehicle and you pulled your gun from your belt.

_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat_

It was time to make things a little easier. You held your arms out and squinted through the darkness, aiming your gun. When the truck was about 200 meters away, you took two shots. One hit the front tire underneath the driver and you heard a loud _POP_ followed by a _hissss_. The other bullet, you hoped, took out the driver. The truck swerved and went into the ditch, rolling a couple times before it came to a stop upside-down. You waited with baited breath, your gun still at the ready.

_Are you happy, are you satisfied?_

_How long can you stand the heat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat_

Five people came stumbling out of the truck, all middle aged men with bulky figures. One of them had a bullet wound in his neck. _There’s the driver,_ you thought. It was oozing blood and-smoke? You noticed he seemed unfazed, only pissed off. You fired four more shots to confirm your suspicion and heard grunts of pain. Smoke poured out from where the rock salt met their skin but still they kept coming. You were right; they’re demons. You knew what they were; now you could start taking them out. They were too close for you to take the time to reload so you tossed the firearm aside and your knife took its place. The sigils on the blade glinted as you took your stance, knife in hand. The demons split up and came at you in all directions, black eyes glaring at you. You gasped as a fist connected with your gut but you spun around and kicked one while you stabbed another. There was an orange flash and a sizzle.

_Another one bites the dust_

You pulled back your fist and sent it flying into the jaw of a demon who was too slow to dodge it. You spun out of reach from another’s arms and shoved the knife into his neck.

_Another on bites the dust_

You were slammed to the ground and managed to roll to the side just before the driver with the bloody neck lunged at you. You swung your arm and stabbed him in the back, blood dripping down your arm.

_And another one gone, and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust_

The two that remained circled around you, eyeing their prey with beady black eyes. You tried to roundhouse-kick one in the chest but he grabbed your leg with both hands and twisted. Pain seared through your ankle and up your leg. You cried out, tears clouding your vision. The other demon grabbed you from behind and held your arms behind your back, forcing you to drop your weapon. You struggled, trying to get out of his grip but it was no use. Not in the shape you were in. The demon you were facing chuckled.

“Well you are one tough bitch aren’t you?” he said.

“You can skip the crap. You either want something from me or you’re going to kill me. Which is it?” You demanded. You knew they weren’t going to kill you just yet. They could’ve armed your car with a bomb instead of a kill switch but you have something they want. You weren’t going to test them on your theory though.

“Ooh you got some spice kid,” he said grinning, “the thing is, I need one little piece of information from you.” You stayed silent. They were going to torture you for it if you didn’t give it up easily. The man in front of you, your typical biker wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket, knelt down and placed his hand on your right ankle which had swollen to twice its size.

“The Winchesters have something that I want,” he said.

“Is it their physique? Believe me, _everyone’s_ after that but I hate to break it to you bud, you’re pretty far from it,” you smirked.

“Pretty cocky for someone in your position,” the demon said, “Now I’m only going to ask once,” He squeezed your ankle and you clenched your teeth, “Where are the Winchesters?” You thought for a moment. Should you lie? It seemed like your best option as you sure as hell wouldn’t be giving away their whereabouts any time soon. But you couldn’t spill right away so instead you replied,

“Up yours.” That earned you a punch to the nose which blood immediately began to flow out of. You couldn’t kick the guy holding you; you needed your good leg to support you. Although if you kept going, you’d just get weaker and weaker with every lie and every punch he threw at you until…

“You’ll kill me. It doesn't matter if I tell you, you’d just end up killing me anyway,” you said through the blood dripping from your nose. You continued speaking, trying to stall for time.

“I drove all the way here to surprise Sam and Dean by getting their house ready for the holidays. I’d literally die for decorations. You know what else? My tombstone would read; ‘Here lies (Y/N) (Y/L/N), who turned into a Christmas spirit for having too much of it.’ And then I’d haunt Wal-Mart and get people to buy the cheap sucky decorations so they can feel my pain.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. It was broken with a *thump* and a scream which happened to come from your own mouth. He had squeezed your ankle sending waves of pain up your leg and you closed your eyes hoping it would subside.

“How about this? You stop fooling around and give me the location of the Winchesters and I’ll let you go,” he spat, leaning in close to your face.

“How about no?” You replied simply, keeping eye contact with him. He nodded and stood up. He went to your car and pulled out a rifle from the truck. He loaded the gun and aimed it at your shoulder. _Now this,_ you thought, _is going to hurt like a bitch._ In the moment just before he pulled the trigger, you heard a faint _thwap_ and a silver blade protruded from behind the demon and out from his heart. BANG. His shot hit the second demon, momentarily distracting him. It gave you enough time to elbow him in the ribs, duck down and grab your knife which you immediately sunk into his chest. You stood up on one leg and turned to see who your mystery saviour was. A tall man with short black hair was wiping the blood off his blade on a beige trench coat.

“Castiel?” you breathed. He nodded. You had heard stories about the angel from Sam and Dean and how he had saved their butts many times but you’d never actually seen him before. He looked exactly how they explained him to you but,

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be,” you said. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but closed it and simply nodded again.

“Did Sam and Dean send you?” you asked him. Who else would have?

“This is not a good place to discuss this,” he said, glancing around. His voice was deep and raspy but oddly calming. You nodded as he looked at the bodies that the demons had possessed scattered around the road. You looked down and realized you were bloody, bruised and the pain in your leg wasn’t getting any better. You also noticed, in the light of the moon, that your car had died and was now a white bloodied eye sore sitting in the road.

“Hey, uh, if you don’t mind Castiel,” you said tentatively, unsure of how to talk to an angel of the Lord, “my ride’s kind of totaled and-“

“You need to get back to the bunker. Of course,” Castiel interrupted. He brought two of his fingers up to your forehead. The world went spinning and you closed your eyes. That didn’t help; a wave of nausea swept over you and you didn’t open your eyes until the familiar scent of books and cologne filled your nose.

“Remind me not to do that again. Ever,” you told Castiel, fighting the urge to throw up. He gave you a slight smile which you attempted to return. You looked around and everything was exactly how you left it. Your research on the pagan god that the Winchesters were hunting lay open on one of the old wooden tables, a half-empty cup of tea beside it. _The Winchesters_. You had to let them know you were ok. You reached in your back pocket for your cell phone but it was empty. _And it’s still on my car,_ you remembered.

“Damn,” you muttered.

“What’s the matter?” Castiel’s brows furrowed with worry.

“I left my phone… I need to let Sam and Dean know I’m okay.”

“I’ll go notify them,” and with that Castiel was gone, leaving you alone to tend to your wounds.

 


	3. Project X-MAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Castiel, you race against the clock to get everything in order before the boys get back. Things go array and you're worried that this is a problem you might not be able to fix. This is project X-MAS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it came so late but here it is! Tell me what you think, criticism welcome.

It was 3 in the morning and you were finally dozing off in your room at the bunker. You had wrapped up your leg and had it propped up on several pillows with an ice pack covering your ankle. You were right in between sleep and consciousness when the ever so familiar sensation of falling hit you. You jerked awake and your ankle slipped off the mountain of pillows and onto the bed post. You let out a yelp of pain and gripped your leg above the fracture. You really had to see a doctor. You leaned over to pick the ice pack up off the floor when you realized there was someone else in the room. You grabbed the knife under your pillow and turned on the lamp.  
“Jeez, what the hell Castiel?” you squinted at him in the light.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, “I have notified Sam and Dean that you are okay and they wanted me to let you know they are heading back to the bunker. They’ve asked another hunter to finish the job.”  
“Oh.” You felt terrible making them ditch a hunt, but in the back of your mind you were relieved that they were coming back. “Okay. Uh, thanks Cas. I- I can call you Cas right? Or would you prefer –“  
“Cas is good,” he smiled. He glanced down at your leg and his grin diminished, “has your leg always been- my apologies, I hadn’t realized the severity of your condition.” He reached down and gently pressed his fingers on your ankle. You braced yourself for pain but it didn’t come. In fact it all went away and was replaced by a gentle, warm feeling. You looked at Cas and cautiously stood up; no pain- even the swelling was gone. You looked at Cas in awe. A huge smile played across your face.  
“Man, you just keep getting better and better.”  
* * *  
The sun was high up in the sky and you were sipping your tea, still examining your perfectly healed ankle.  
“Hey Cas?” you said to the angel sitting across the table, “you should come Christmas shopping with me.” Cas thought for a moment and nodded his head slowly.  
“I wouldn’t mind accompanying you but,” he said sheepishly, “I’ve never been before. I’d probably just slow you down.” You chuckled.  
“Christmas shopping is supposed to be slow,” you smiled, “Besides, if we leave now, we should get back with plenty of time before the guys get here. It’ll be fun!” You were like a giddy 5 year-old; you were excited that you wouldn’t be going alone this time and you enjoyed Cas’ company.   
“How about we take the bus this time?” you offered.  
“That,” Cas said, “is probably a good idea.”  
You and Cas walked between aisles stocked high with green and red decorations. You pushed your cart around and piled things in; Garland, stockings, wreaths and other sparkly objects. You stared longingly at the mistletoe and after a moment’s thought you added it to the cart. Don’t get your hopes up, you warned yourself as your mind wandered to Sam. You knew that Sam only thought of you more as a sister. You doubted he thought of you as anything more so you tried to push your feelings for him aside.   
“Hey Cas? You never did tell me who sent you,” you said, distracting yourself. Cas scratched the back of his head.  
“Sam did.” So much for not thinking about him.  
“Oh. And you couldn’t tell me that earlier because…?”   
“Dean had told him not to send me. I’m not in a very good position with my brothers and sisters so I was trying to stay ‘off the radar’ so to speak. Dean thought that the threat that planted the kill switch in your vehicle could’ve been angels and could put the both of us in further danger.” You paused, unsure of what to say.  
“Huh,” You blinked up at Cas. All you could think of was the fact that Sam had been the one to send you help, even against Dean’s orders.  
“I couldn’t tell you at the time in case you decided to call them. Then Dean would’ve found out,” Cas continued.  
“But Dean knows now right?”  
“Yes,” he nodded. Glad that’s out of the way. Still, Sam sent Cas to help me.  
“Well thank you Cas, for coming when you did. I don’t know how long I could’ve lasted if you hadn’t. Do you, uh, do you think more demons will come after me?” You glanced around the store, suddenly paranoid.   
“Probably,” Cas said, “but it’ll be nothing we can’t handle.” You nodded your head when something caught your eye.  
“Cas!” you said suddenly making him jump, “we forgot to get a Christmas tree!” you looked at him and noticed the tip of his angle blade poking from his sleeve. You looked around wondering if anyone had seen but people were rushing past, distracted, as they were talking to their friends and family.  
“Sorry,” you muttered, “it’s just that we got all these ornaments and nothing to hang them on.” Cas continued looking around as if demons were going to pop off the shelves. You grabbed his sleeve and gently tugged him and the cart to the check-out aisle. When your things were cashed in, you gave the clerk your credit card and waited.  
“Sorry honey, it’s maxed out.”  
“What do you mean? It’s a credit card,” you said in disbelief. Probably new. She shrugged her shoulders.  
“It won’t go through. You got a debit card?” you shook your head. You also didn’t have $200 bucks cash on you either. Instead you pulled out a 50.  
“How much can this get me?” She put a stocking, a wreath, and 2 boxes of ornaments in a bag but before she handed it to you, she slipped in a box of cheap Christmas lights from under the counter.   
“Sorry hon. Merry Christmas,” she winked. You smiled, taking the bag and walked out of the store, Cas by your side.  
You and Cas sat on the bus in silence. You had no money left for a Christmas tree so you’d just have to find one in the area and hope you didn’t get caught for trespassing. You still wanted to do some baking but you’d have to put that on the back burner for now. One step at a time, you reminded yourself. You and Cas got off the bus and started the 20 minute trek back to the bunker, keeping your eyes peeled for a decent looking tree. When you finally spotted one that would work, you realized you had no way of getting it down.  
“Cas… Would you be able to, you know?” you said, making a chopping motion with your arms. He looked up at the tree nodded. Your eyes followed his every move as he placed his hand at the base of the tree. His eyes glowed electric blue and a thin line made its way around the trunk with a loud CRACK. The tree swayed and landed with a thud in the snow.  
“Wicked,” you said, grinning.  
* * *  
After reluctantly agreeing with Cas to let him teleport you and the tree back to the bunker, you started setting up. With the music blasting (playing the 12 days of Christmas by Straight No Chaser), you managed to scrape together enough resources to get a single batch of cookies going. Once they were in the oven, you started showing Cas how to decorate a tree.  
“I thought you’d be a pro at this stuff considering the fact that you’re thousands of years old.”  
“We don’t practice garnishing trees up in heaven,” Cas said.  
“Ah,” you said nodding. You found Cas’ seriousness amusing sometimes. You placed a shiny gold bulb on a branch and walked over to admire Cas’ work. He had six ornaments in a clump near the top of the tree. You let out a laugh.  
“You kind of gotta space them out a bit.” Cas leaned over to look at the ornaments that you placed. He started taking his off when you stopped him.  
“No no, it looks good!” you tilted your head a bit and smiled, “it’s different.” Cas looked at you and grinned at your appreciation. Just then an awful smell filled your nose. It smelled like burning-  
“Cookies!” You ran into the kitchen and over to the smoking oven. You pulled the door open and a black cloud poured out. You coughed as you pulled on some oven mitts and took the tray out, setting it on the stove-top. You waved your hands to get rid of the smoke, hoping that the bunker didn’t have a smoke detector. When you could finally see and breathe, the sight of the black, shrivelled cookies made you wish the oven was still smoking. You looked around at the bunker and realized how little you had actually done. It looked the same except for the semi-decorated tree propped up against the wall, which was missing presents that should’ve been underneath but you forgot to buy. Through the smoky haze you could see the stocking nailed to one of the bookcases that you had labelled ‘Winchester’. You looked back to your attempt at baking and realized you could no longer see; tears were blurring your vision and you squinted away from the angel, too embarrassed to face him.   
“Are you… alright?” Cas asked.  
“There’s just uh,” you coughed, “there’s smoke in my eyes.” You wiped your face with your sleeve and held your head in your hands. Come on, pull yourself together, you thought, I’ve gone through way worse. “Start with one problem and fix it,” you murmured to yourself. Those were the famous words of your dad. You looked around wondering where to start.   
“Cas, you ready to fix this place up?” Cas was looking around at the smoke still lingering in the air. He nodded. Project X-mas was a go. And you had less than an hour before Sam and Dean came home.  
You propped open the door to the bunker in an effort to get rid of the smokey haze. While Cas finished decorating the tree, you hung the wreath over the stairs’ railing. You pulled out the lights and strung them down the stairs, plugging them in at the bottom. You and Cas met in the middle and looked around at your work.   
“Not too shabby,” you said, “thank you Cas for all your-“  
“What in the living hell-“ You whipped around and saw Dean, closely followed by Sam, barging into the bunker.  
“Merry Christmas to you too,” you smirked.   
“We saw the door open and we thought something got in and-“  
“But clearly you two are just peachy,” Dean interrupted his brother.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you but uh, there was an accident with the oven,” you said, motioning towards the kitchen.  
“We were expecting to come in to chaos but not… this,” Sam said, looking around in awe. They didn’t seem to care one bit that you might have set the bunker on fire. Just that you and Cas were alright. The pressure sitting on your chest lightened as the Winchester brothers examined the Christmas make-over, smiles playing across their faces. You sighed.  
“It’s not much. The credit card didn’t work so there wasn’t much to work with but the cashier was nice, hence the lights and then Cas chopped down a tree and I burnt the cookies and then I even forgot to buy you-“  
“Whoa, slow down there, Kris Kringle,” Dean cut in, “the place looks great (Y/N). You and Cas went through all that trouble to-“  
“To give us a Christmas,” Sam said nodding, “thank you.” The bunker was silent except for Silver Bells playing on the record player.  
“Oh, almost forgot,” Dean said, reaching around in his duffel. He pulled out a small package wrapped in newspaper and handed it to you. You looked up at Dean and Sam, eyebrows furrowed.  
“From Sammy and I. Go on, open it,” Dean ushered. You ripped through the latest edition of the Lebanon Times and held the contents of the wrapping; A DVD of It’s A Wonderful Life. You opened the cover a gaped at the disk.  
“This is my favourite Christmas movie. My dad and I watch it every year, it’s a tradition… How did you know?” you asked, memories of you and your dad flooding through your head.  
“Cas may have helped a little bit,” Sam replied.  
“Thank you guys so much.” You hugged each of them and when you pulled away, everything in the bunker seemed so much brighter.   
Dean was setting up the movie and you entrusted Cas to make the popcorn. You doubted he knew how to operate the microwave but then again, he probably didn’t need one. You just finished changing into your pyjamas and rounded the corner of the hallway when you ran into Sam. He grabbed your elbow to steady you before you fell which sent chills up your arm.  
“Sorry,” you said. You looked up into his hazel eyes when something caught your eye. The little white blossoms of mistletoe hung above your heads. You tried to look away before Sam noticed but it was too late, not that you were too disappointed.  
“Huh,” Sam said.  
“Huh,” you repeated. Please don’t let this be awkward, please do not let this be awkward.  
The space between you grew smaller and smaller. You stood on your toes to reach Sam’s lips as he cupped your face in his hands. Your eyes closed, his lips soft against your own, your arms wrapped around his neck trying to pull him closer than he already was. It seemed to last forever until-  
“The popcorn is ready.” Cas’ head poked around the end of the hall. You broke apart, breathing heavily.  
“Dean was right, public displays of affection do make people uncomfortable,” Cas said, “I also noticed you forget this shrubbery in the grocery bag so I hung it up for you.” You felt heat rush to your cheeks and looked down but Sam tilted your chin up towards him and gave you another quick peck before following Cas down the hall.  
The four of you gathered around the T.V. in Dean’s room and got the movie started. You felt an endless sort of bliss run through your body as you looked around at your family. This Christmas wasn’t so bad. In fact, it might’ve been the best one yet. You finally felt like a Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Let me know how I did and what you want to see in the next chapters (other characters, plot etc.).


End file.
